Cross-Worlders
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Brianna, a daughter to Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke and Tyler Fray, takes hold of an ancient necklace with unknown powers, and gets taken to another world. Meanwhile, Ember and Blaze Vermilion encounter another artifact that has the same effect. Ember and Brianna meet, but what would their fate be for being brought together?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a fiction with different anime crossovers, which fits into the same Sky Dreadnought Universe but with a completely different setting, since this will take place in a different part of Chiaka's omniverse..._**

 ** _And a clear disclaimer which will only be told ONCE... I do not own any of the references this story was made from, more focused on anime and manga works. So... This is it! :D First chapter up, and I hope you enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"An adventure that starts... _ **"**_

 _ **Brianna –**_ _Seriously? If anybody is supposed to get me in a story, at least I could have gotten word._

Huh?

 _Oh, it's you, Mr. Author. I didn't think you'd actually be around… again. You're writing a story, and you decided to put me in. So… what's the problem?_

Uh…

 _I know, I know. You wanna do a spin-off. I know you got a ton of time, so waste it doing your BGM's project for a change. Supposed to come out for this month, right?_

Yeah.

 _Of course I'm right. I can change age and wisdom's pretty much out of the way. And yeah, you took me to a completely different dimension so I'm gonna have to tell my story here. It's fine with me. Just know: My team's gonna try finding me. (winks)_

 _Anyway, I'm gonna put everything else out of the way._

 _This is a story about me… Wait, is it about me? I don't know. But it DOES start with me after all. My name's Brianna Dietlinde-Wilcke Fray, daughter of Tyler Fray and Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, and a Witch Of True Value, and in my understanding with others, a witch of true virtue as well. I got maroon-colored hair, and of course I'm Karlslandish-Liberion in nationality. And if you're asking what age I'm on, you'll find I'm really quite complicated._

 _But I can explain in simple terms. My ability allows me to change age, so IQ and wisdom are quite high in a sense, but I'd rather stick my nose in the smaller stuff to avoid being 'the almighty.' And you might wonder why I chose that instead of taking the high road._

 _It's because I don't want to be some sort of god or demigod in a sense. I'm just human, even as a witch in particular. I'm only doing whatever I can to get around. And I'm still on my good side after all. Mom rather gave me that nature to know the difference between good and evil, so it's pretty much given._

 _After living so many years, I had so much to give, secretly. I imparted knowledge in books. I was author of different kinds but I never gave my name. I was a CIA agent, but then retired after my team got hurt in some things not even you could imagine. But I lived on. Selfish, huh? I guess my wrong descriptions myself. But that is countered after defeating Fraulein Destroyer. Killing someone like her took a toll on me, and decided to try getting at it alone instead of getting more lives to carry my burden._

 _But at least I'm still friends with Matilda, granddaughter and descendant of Heidemarie Schnaufer. She respected what I'm going through. All I just needed to do is move on from it._

 _It was 2020 though. When I decided to look at a case of antique smuggling going into Pinasian territory, I had to take down its smuggling ring there and then._

 _It was one night they were transporting the antiques inside the warehouse. What's so important that they'd have guns and a lot of people to try protect it? I don't know… but I want to find out for myself._

 _After getting in their perimeter by sneaking, I had to twist necks to the death of some guards just to be sure they're out of the way, permanently. They're organized. They'll be straight threats to anyone unknown and will use force for their objectives. Something was indeed going on, and starting in that warehouse is the best way. So I went there, and took out two more guards before getting in._

 _And my eyes simply deceived me, or not. There were various treasures in the warehouse. Medallions… Statues… Even the damn original sculptures from the world's history with the first Neuroi presences involved. So far, that's what I saw. There was so many of them._

 _At the center of it all, I saw some sort of necklace, with a little red gem at the center of the main round piece. For some reason, it got my head to react for something. What is this? Did I recognize this from somewhere? Somehow, I knew in my heart and mind that this was something I've seen before… back in the 1950's. That was the time I was exploring, and I saw this. I didn't know exactly what it was, yet…_

 _Until I remembered only recently. The necklace itself is gold-colored. Its origin is unknown but it's believed to be from West Asia. None of the countries there know its full significance, but the secret of this necklace is what I learned. Nobody else knows but me. "_ _ **Whosoever touches the necklace must be worthy to wield its power. Whosoever touches the necklace shall visit an innumerable number of worlds. Wisdom is what powers this. The new owner must worthy of such artifact.**_ _" That's the text I remember, and it's in Hieroglyphics when I saw it on a stone. But even the Egyptian region historians don't have something like this in particular. I later found out that it went missing. And now it's here… Right in front of me._

 _But my thoughts were interrupted as the warehouse doors opened, letting the light from the outside even shine on me. I widened my eyes on the one who opened the door to my compromising position. The eye-glassed man gave me a smug look before men with automatics came storming in before some have started to aim at me. Then he told me he was looking for the necklace's new owner. And who better? It's a trap. He thinks I could handle it._

 _But could I?_

 _And I smirked at him. "_ Then there's nothing wrong if I try then? _" That got his smug look to disappear quickly before time slowed down for me and my muscles immediately adapted as I started to move and run towards the necklace. I heard from a distance of the first shot of the automatic rifle ring and a bullet pass an inch away from my ear. I extended my hand, and I heard more automatic fire focused on me. I heard the scream to deny I was about to hold the necklace. I'm not stopping._

 _I'd rather risk seeing for myself what happens if I indeed hold it, than letting a lesser individual do it first. And he intends to use me? No. And so as I finally got my skin to get in contact and slowly grab the necklace. The world around me disappeared and instantly was replaced by an indigo aura. The world I knew was gone. My mind was getting filled with some knowledge. The necklace… No… It's gone. But it's power that I'm feeling… It's coursing in my veins._

 _Now I know what it was: The necklace itself has a name given by an entity in the universe, and it can't be pronounced by just a mere human. As the energy of the necklace I once held reached my heart, I screamed in pain, while the indigo aura around me started to glow brighter now. Then I felt my chest was being etched with something, and it hurts. It's like a tattoo being applied to me, but something was indeed being etched. What it was, is something I'll know later._

 _The aura glowed brightly until the world was white, and everything was finally still. The pain stopped. My body, now feeling sore…_

 _And I felt I was on grass? Where was I now?_

 _The white around me disappeared and I saw only darkness. I realized my eyes were closed. And so… I finally opened them._

Brianna slowly opened her eyes and felt her sore body. The woman knew how much of a risk-taker she could be with different things, but an artifact was different. Then she remembered as she widened her eyes: "The necklace!" She suddenly sat up, not caring about the dark place of a surrounding she was at as she looked at her hand. She no longer had the necklace with her. She examined her hand after noticing a little line that started from her palm, and climbed up to the rest of her arm. ' _What is this?_ ' She thought of it while looking at where her tattooed like markings were followed by her eyes. She noticed as she lifted her jacket sleeves that it does go through her whole arm, and possibly to her shoulders. As she lowered the sleeves down again, she knew she needed to have questions answered, after a more important priority: Knowing where she is.

She's almost in a dark place while surrounded by trees but a dim light was shining from a direction that she decided to follow it. The dim light from the full moon above her got things to be easier as she's able to navigate through the darkness and probably the harshness of sharp tree branches on the ground. It took a while before she cleared the continuous brush of trees before finally seeing something from the clearing: She was at a small construction yard. From the looks of it, with wood and metal combined and with the building equipment and an old crane she recognized, she figured she was in Liberion, but not in the same time. As she looked at the model number of the crane, she had an idea that this was around since 2004. She might be in that same year, or she might just be a little later than that.

' _Wherever or whatever time I landed in, I think the things I know might not be around…_ ' She thought of it while humming a tone. And as a teenage girl's echoed scream suddenly rang out from the distance, her head turned to the medium-sized building that still had supports. ' _Crap!_ ' With her instinct, she rushed to the building, unaware of what she might find…

 _ **1952… 1026 hours… In another dimension…**_

"Embs!" The orange-haired Liberion was looking for Ember. She was at her home in Virginia that time. The morning only seemed to be fresh while she scrubbed her eyes. She woke up from last night's drink-a-thon and she fell right for it after Ember asked her to join in. ' _I guess we both know what happens if I get in a drink-a-thon…,_ ' she thought. "Uhh… Embs where the hell are you anyway?" She shouted while she was in the living room…

" _ **Shirley?**_ " It wasn't Ember's voice that rang but her sister's, Blaze. And it seems it came from a distant bedroom. She peeked her head out from the bedroom to see a three-quarters' disoriented Shirley. "Oh, great. You're up." She said this, half-lidded before approaching the witch. "I thought you're a hard sleeper with alcohol in your system. You usually wake up later than this time."

"If that's how you're going to greet a drunk in the morning, they would have slapped you silly. You're saying like it's a bad thing. In fact, it's better while the cold shower's a convenience to getting sober."

"Oh, okay."

"By the way, you seen Embs?"

"Oh, Ember? She went out for a walk. Last night might be a celebration, but she missed out on things."

"At least she didn't miss my bedroom." Shirley's mutter synced with a smirk made it obvious on Blaze.

"You two did again, right?"

"Well what can I say? I had fun, and so did she."

"And she's more of a 'man' than you are, so of course it just might make sense your relationship lasts. Still… You didn't really, step it up?"

"No. I can't get there yet."

"Scared of having a baby?"

"It's not about getting scared, actually." Shirley sighed before looking around and bent to finally take a seat on the couch, with Blaze sitting beside her. "Whether it's an adoption, or really getting 'there' as I know, I don't really see how much a kid would change us. Actually, I do… But I don't know…"

"Something in jeopardy when that happens?"

"It isn't about jeopardy. I think… It's about the responsibility laid down on ya, just getting greater."

"So a little pumpkin is gonna make you step up too much? Come on, Shirley. Parenting's like that."

"Yeah… But life's gonna suck after that."

"No, it's not. You'll be a great mom and Ember will make a great one too. Ever since our identities as Neuroi hybrids finally opened up, we only realized from then of what exactly we must do: Put a dying species in another society to live. The war taught us that not all Neuroi are the evil-incarnate. Shirley, you know this too, and it could help up both. Then again, it won't really matter since it'll be your decision. You love Ember, and she loves you. She'll respect whatever decision you make." Blaze's words really went through Shirley, making the Liberion witch etch a small smile from her.

"Thanks, Blaze."

"No problem. I'm supporting your relationship the whole way."

"I hope it isn't a problem… with our little habit."

"Ah… I'll get used to it. She gets pretty high on urges on you recently."

"Wait, what?"

"Really. She's doing herself without you."

"Ugh… You're sick." Shirley was a little disgusted but laughed nonetheless. "You're making me feel bad."

"Don't feel bad, Shirley. She likes it."

"Pretty much."

" _ **Yeah…**_ " Finally, Ember's voice rang and both heads looked at the shoulder-lengthened haired redhead at the door. "I kinda figured you two we're talking about me."

"Tch." Shirley glanced away in irritation. "Of course we were. You're not here, and I had to shower myself to get sober. Where have you been?"

"…walking out."

"I don't believe you." Shirley then stood up before glancing at Ember with a glare. Then she put a smile at the redhead before walking towards her. "C'mere."

"Like I'd say no." Ember walked to Shirley before their faces met and as naturally as they know, their lips caressed each other's.

Blaze sighed before standing up and headed up to her room. "Get a room. It's me you're with here."

The two girls slowly pulled away from their kiss and Ember chuckled a bit. "She doesn't get used to that, does she?"

"She said she'll get used to it."

"Sure she will. She's my sis." Ember's eyes then glanced over to the white rabbit just galloping from the direction of Shirley's room. It stopped and looked at the two of them before it looked at Shirley and galloped to the witch.

"Hey, Sherry." Shirley said it while kneeling to the white rabbit now coming close. Shirley helped her up as the white rabbit was on her shoulder now.

"You called her Sherry?"

"What? Can't name a familiar by a normal name?"

"She's a rabbit, and not to mention, a familiar of yours. Don't get personal."

" _Like you didn't._ " A Liberion girl's voice echoed, but it focused on the rabbit. This was surprising to Ember. " _Your familiar came to you in form of dreams. At least with Shirley's power, I came to life._ "

Ember winced at more of the fact the voice, came from the rabbit. "Did you just…?"

" _Look… Try not judging her at what she thinks. When I was awakened in my physical form, at first, I knew it might have been wrong, but it's another form I can definitely see as an advantage too. She acknowledged me, Ember. Don't forget that._ "

"Y-yeah…" Ember's eyes were still wide as they glanced at Shirley. "Char, when was the rabbit talking?" Ember's question made Shirley chuckle. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before. It's been a week, actually. Sherry here talked to me about my responsibility towards a familiar, and a familiar towards the witch in contract with one. There was enough power to get her to have a physical form thanks to me, and apparently get a sense of voicing to others besides me."

"Whoa… So you're saying you can talk to her, and just recently she can talk to others too?"

"Yeah. But she prefers you and Blaze only."

"Fine with me. But is Sherry still gonna be…"

"Yeah. She's gonna be around for a longer time than before."

" _Believe it, Ember! I've been watching you for a while and you're really sweet with Shirley!_ " Sherry said it with a cute giggle, but apparently it stopped when she had a terrified look at Ember.

Ember was glaring at Shirley. "I gotta ask: You were there the whole time and you knew what it was we're doing?"

" _Of course! I'm her familiar, and quite a close one. So of course, I know._ "

"You know…" Ember's right eye glowed red. "…watching someone else while in their hot downtime is a really naughty thing." Her tone seemed to be chilly to Sherry and it's even starting to scare her.

Sherry knew at a moment's notice what Ember's going to do, so she suddenly jumped off Shirley's shoulder and landed gracefully on the floor before looking at Ember and lowering her head down. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was offensive! Please forgive me!_ "

Shirley was surprised even Sherry as a familiar could feel regretful. "Uhh…" Then she glanced at Ember. "Embs, maybe you went a little too far?"

"Hm?" Ember snapped out of it as her right eye returned to normal, glancing at Shirley for a moment before at Sherry who seemed to be scared. "Oh. Sorry about that. Habit."

Sherry was surprised of that. " _You're mean!_ " She said this furiously before she ran off towards Shirley's room.

Seeing a white rabbit scared and fooled seemed to be a little off for Shirley. "Embs, you shouldn't have done that."

Ember sighed at this, knowing this is all new to her. "I'm sorry. It used to be just us. Now I'm feeling I gotta watch over someone." And her statement made Shirley cross arms over the other accompanied with a glare. "What?"

"You already know she's got feelings, Ember. You could have taken it easy. Sure she's a familiar, but ya gotta be a little smarter to recognize how mature she could be."

"Tch. You call that mature? She even ran off scared of me."

"She's just upset you fooled her like that."

"Hey…"

"I know. You wanna say sorry, but not now." Shirley's word got Ember to frown in disappointment. "Give her time."

"Yup." Ember muttered to herself before turning to the door. "I'm going out again," she said before walking out of the house.

"Huh…? Embs, wait!" Shirley then followed Ember outside.

And just as Ember started to walk farther from the house, she saw a familiar young man in a Liberion army uniform. He wears a green beret, but his short brown hair is visible in it. He's got natural gold eyes while he has an average build of a body, with a height of 6 feet 3 inches.

She stopped walking and actually recognized him. "Steven?" And she approached him, now recognizing him from beneath the uniform. "1st Lieutenant Steven Dalton?"

Steven then saluted Ember. "Major."

"At ease. Steven, how are you?"

"It's been very much a long while, Major. I think you don't know how much I've come across in my career."

"Hey… I'm already done with mine. I've had my fill."

"Sure you did." Steven's reply was met with Ember's glare. "I know. You don't want it back."

"Damn right you do. But what are you here for now?"

" _ **Embs?**_ " Shirley's voice surprised Ember.

' _She was right behind me?_ ' Ember thought as she saw Shirley looking at Steven.

"Who's this?"

"Oh… Haven't met him? This is 1st Lieutenant Steven Dalton. He's been around on a raid operation in Orussia 2 years ago at an anti-witch lair. That time, I had to guide the team in while I helped out too. He used to be a sergeant back then."

"Whoa…"

"Steven however didn't answer my question." Ember then glanced back at Steven, now looking calm. "You're here for what? I told the higher-ups I'm done. The Neuroi aren't a problem in humanity and I know when I'll come back."

"Sure you do, Major. But I'm not really here to ask you back on their behalf. Well… I don't know if that's what says with what I got here with me." Steven then took something out of his uniform from behind the shirt, revealing a brown envelope before extending it to Ember. "It's this. They're for your eyes only."

"Classified? You're joking. Why would they be giving this to me?"

"How should I know?" Steven's answer made Ember rather curious. She'd been kept in the dark about some things, but why did they choose to give her something they should know?

' _A change of pace, maybe._ ' Ember thought, just before she offered something to Steven. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna catch up with you, after all. Plus… You're gonna find out what's under the envelope."

"Eh?! Major, there's no need…" Steven was stopped however by Shirley as she held his arm. "C-Captain?"

" _ **Come on, Dalton!**_ It isn't bad if something's shared, right?"

"I know, but military secrets?" Steven didn't try to resist and was pulled by Shirley while he's led to the house with Ember. "Captain, Major… Are you both sure about this?"

"If Embs is sure about things, then I'm with her the whole way. Whatever you brought it here for, you're gonna find out exactly what it is."

" _ **Besides…**_ " Ember spoke out after Shirley. "You get to do most of the grunt work without knowing its full result. It's time I give you a break from that, for once, and see what your actions lead you to."

"O-kay…?" Steven simply answered before being brought inside the house as the door was closed behind him. "Seriously, are you two sure? Whoa…!" Steven was suddenly brought to the couch and they sat him down there, while the two were beside him. It appeared that he was in between them with Shirley at her right and Ember at the left.

"So… who's opening it?" Ember asked with a smug look on her face. "Oh… This is gonna be wild…"

"You said it Embs… I wanna see it, but I just can't bear opening it…"

"Are you two serious?" Steven asked in irritation. "Look… It might be bad idea…" He was about to stand when Ember pulled him back down and sat him down the couch again.

"Ah-ah… You're a part of this now. No turning back, Dalton."

"But Major…"

"No buts." Ember then handed over the envelope to him. "It's simple, okay? Just open the envelope and get the file out. You're free to see what's in here. Not every secret needs to be kept secret."

"Sheesh…" Steven mutters before taking the folder from Ember. "But if I get chased around by agents, it's on you, Major."

"I always got Xelarion to push them back, okay?" Ember made an innocent smile, while aware of her devilish nature she's showing. "That's a promise."

" _ **What's that about abusing Xelarion, Ember?!**_ " Blaze was furious and behind the three the whole time. "Ember, do better than that and… Wait…" Blaze calmed down after seeing a familiar face. "Steven?"

"Hey, ya… Hehe…" Steven was uneasy at the tone of his voice. "Maybe you could help me out?"

"What are you talking about? We're all about sharing secret stuff."

"Wait, what?!" Steven's surprise was accompanied with Blaze resting her arms and upper body on the couch. "Oh, come on! You two gotta give me a break here!"

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Ember was deep in thought while on the couch seated with Blaze and Shirley, while Steven was pacing back and forth. What they saw was indeed intriguing. At the short table in front of the couch lay the envelope together with a picture of a necklace, with an ancient-looking medallion as its main piece. They had it to themselves to first think that the 'artifact' as they call it possesses magic.

They don't know half of it.

Still… Blaze had to comment. "I don't know… But this doesn't fishy at all. I mean… some of the markings are actually Hieroglyphic in nature. Eastern countries like Egypt aren't that much to look at, but the artifacts are indeed never a joke. Some of them have magical properties. You know this since you went around for a while, right?"

"Yup…" Ember muttered the answer. "Of all things mystical, artifacts acting on its own with magic once used to its darkness was indeed a nightmare. But how would this relate to me and what the military wants?" And just as she asked, the phone rang in the house. She wasn't surprised as she stood up and walked to the phone. "I think we're about to find out." And with no hesitation, she picked up the handset, stopping the ringing just before she put the speaker at her right ear. "That artifact info you sent better be important."

" _So you finally looked at it._ " A man in his thirties spoke on the other line.

"You agents simply don't respect privacy, do you?"

" _Sometimes, disturbing privacy makes us find out what you're doing… like sharing the information to everyone in the house, even with our messenger, Mr. Dalton._ "

"So it's you guys from Intel who sent him?"

" _No. Indeed it was the army, but we recommended it ourselves. And since they took our advice…_ "

"You want me back. Hell no."

" _We know you're done. We know you don't want to participate in any of our activities but don't forget: You're also our asset, and the only one with the abilities even we're not close to attaining._ "

"Witches and people are completely different from Neuroi hybrids."

" _All the same, you have no equal. And you're the one who's got a steel head than any other to take on our task._ "

"And what is that?" Ember asked, just before the door opened, revealing two suited men. One was carrying a big radio receiver while the other with spectacles was carrying a wire handset with the speaker on his ear.

The spectacles man looked at his partner and gave him the handset. "I'll be out in 10 to 15 minutes… so be calm and wait by the car."

"Yes, sir." The other man replied before bringing the receiver and the handset with him back to a nearby agency car.

The man entered and closed the door. "I have to say… I'm pretty much impressed with the way you are all living now: Secrecy and enjoyment."

Ember slammed the handset of her phone down. "Start talking. What in the hell did you think of us while we looked at that artifact you sent us?!"

"I thought you would be interested."

"We are… but I already knew we were being observed."

"And how?"

"Simple: Black cars rather give away a little scent of your presence, obviously." Ember said it with a smirk on her face. "Just tell me why. Maybe we could really make things interesting for once. You always nag me for jobs."

"And it's been a year."

"I know, right?" Ember then walked towards him before someone stopped her: Shirley. "Char?"

Shirley then looked at the man. "Just what exactly are we dealing with?"

The man smiled at Shirley. "It seems you finally asked the right question. First, I'll introduce myself. My name is Simon Gates. Second, I'll tell you what the artifact is. And honestly… it wasn't given a name at all back in its days. But we call it 'Brendon.' Know why? It's because from the root of the name, it means 'Traveller.' I have to ask: Have you all looked at the other papers in the classified documents? They contain minor experiments that brought rather confusing but at least comprehensible results. That artifact was indeed a treasure that shouldn't be abused. And guess what? It chooses its users. Why? Different kinds of cultures have routed it down to one possible answer: It's choosing a specific line."

Ember took this as a little fishy. "And how are we involved?"

"You don't know, do you?" Simon then looked at Shirley. "Your grandmother told us that she's able to use it. Two years after, it was confiscated and placed under the care of the United States government."

"Wait, what?!" Shirley's emotion wasn't just of shock now. She couldn't believe at least one from her family line would actually hold an artifact.

"We have a separate document for that, and we'll give it to you, Ms. Yeager. But putting that aside… That artifact needed to be brought to a safer place. Two days ago, however, while the ship carrying the artifact has crossed the Atlantic, just midway, we lost contact. And at the same time, a radiation reading was detected in the same area the ZCI (Zero Contact Incident) happened. It's something unique that we've known for a while… and it's known as Energy Indigo.

"After studying it, we know its effects: Human and witch capabilities are possibly enhanced. Other than that, we can't say since we haven't explored everything yet. For others… we can't say it since it requires more of a higher-leveled access." Simon sighed before turning his back and headed for the door. "But why did I tell you? I thought you would care, but hell. What's the use? I guess times have changed you, right, Ms. Vermilion?" He stopped walking and looked back at Ember. "You know… I understand your reason as to why you left the military. I know you'd only listen once you have reason… but this will involve lives if it gets to the wrong hands. Everything about it, we'll tell you, but only if you allow to at least help us out. It cannot be lost, or it's doomed to get somewhere else. Now…" Simon smiled and browsed through his suit and took out a paper card with his fingers. He pulled his arm back before he swings it, he lets go of the card and threw it straight to Ember like it's a razor. And as he expected, Ember used two fingers to catch the speeding calling card. "As expected, Ms. Vermilion."

"Hmph." Ember lowered the calling card down as she glared at him. "Of course. I paid more attention of that since your rival faction assassin tried to kill me."

"And I thought you were a Neuroi hybrid with a sword."

"No. You already know I'm much more, with Blaze too."

"Exactly. But I was there to protect an asset."

"And you still consider me an asset. Damn."

"When will you accept that a pawn is a pawn and it must play its role? Hehe…" Simon chuckled before walking to the door and pulling it open. "This time, however… you're ascending to be a rook, or you could have two, three, or four rooks acting instead of one. Think about it: If there's more to think of than Liberion, it's the world. Think about it. You don't answer me in 48 hours… then I assure you won't be touched. And on top of that, whatever happens next might be your responsibility if you don't consider."

"Boohoo." Ember muttered.

"Just call if you're interested, or don't if you're not. Your choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Good day, Ms. Vermilion. 2nd Lieutenant, Captain… I'll take my leave." Simon then exited and pulled the door close behind him.

Everyone was silent as they looked first at the door, then to each other.

Then of course, Blaze was left out. "He didn't talk to me once?"

 _ **2204 hours…**_

Ember's eyes focused on the stars while she was lying on the roof of Shirley's house. ' _Now what would Mom do?_ ' She thought of this, knowing Simon's words weren't daggers. ' _If I didn't control myself during that time I'm dealing with an anti-witch party back then… I couldn't think like this now. Mom… That's something I'm thankful of… You better drop inspiration on me… Because it's honestly difficult here…_ ' After he thoughts concluded, she sighed. What was she going to do?

 _ **The next night… 2316 hours… At an 'almost' empty grassy park…**_

Simon sighed while seated on the metal bench in the park. The dead of night seemed to be his friend, since his suit was colored the same. He was alone, like always if it's for personal matters. Perhaps it's a mistake he wanted to make… for once.

" _ **Mr. Gates.**_ " A man called from the darkness and walked, making sounds with his leather shoes at each step he made. Simon looked at the man in a suit with no fear, especially if the same man was wearing an overall mask to cover his face.

"Tch. A mask? You don't fool me. You're still a rival faction goon and you still want to kill me."

The man chuckled before drawing a pistol using .45ACP rounds and pulling its hammer down. He didn't aim it at Simon yet. "You have no fear?"

"It won't matter. This world might be in danger again and I might be dead one way or another before that happens. But will you take my life?" And Simon unexpectedly saw other masked figures surround him. All in all, there were seven masked figures now surrounding Simon. It made him startled and he stood up from his seat, eyes now fixed on the first figure with the handgun held. "You're so desperate in gaining power that you'd do this?"

"This time…" The leading man raised his handgun and aimed towards Simon's head. "…You won't be there to see its result."

" _ **Like I'd allow that.**_ " Simon was startled along with the rest of the young woman's voice too familiar to him.

' _Ember?_ ' He thought of her name.

And in cue, she walked from darkness, dimly glowing with red lines on her body and approached an unsuspecting masked man from behind. She then swung her elbow at the back of his head before the others saw the armored Neuroi hybrid who knocked him out. "Surprise, surprise," she said.

The man leading the group then aimed from Simon to Ember. But before pulling the trigger, an arm with a purple-line Neuroi armored skin covering wrapped around his neck before he felt something sharp against his back. ' _Wait, what?! Both of them?!_ ' He thought, knowing the only armored being besides Major Vermilion was none other than her sister, Blazette.

" _Drop it._ " Blaze's unmistakable but distorted voice reached the man's ears. And as soon as he heard the demand, he saw the others with guns drawn at both Ember and Blazette. But he already knows she's in her Neuroi-hybrid form. "It's easier to gut you, although it's more preferred my sister does it."

' _Crap… I can't let this run out of control._ ' He thought before he made his logical choice and opens his hands, letting go of the gun as it hits the ground. "Damn it… Drop them! And we're leaving!" He saw his subordinates surprised of this. "DO IT! DROP THEM AND LET'S SCRAM!" And at his barked out order, his other men dropped their handguns, now in fear. They stepped back, hoping Ember wouldn't do anything rash, and they finally run for it. He looked around, seeing every subordinate of his run. He knew his other subordinate was just recovering from his knocked-out state. But as he was about to look at the same direction, he saw Ember was already in front of him, holding her blade Xelarion. "Wait… Stop… What are you doing?!" He said this, feeling Ember's strong hand grab the collar of his suit.

"Simple. I'm just sending you on your way." Ember's reply came with an action of her suddenly lifting the masked man up and throwing him forward towards the recovering subordinate. The man hits him and they both go down to the ground. "Hmph." Ember snorts, seeing the pathetic image of the two remaining masked men recovering slowly and making a run for it. "Hah…" Ember looks over at Blaze, viewing her purple Neuroi lines and small hexagons on her armor. "You never lost it, Everis."

"And you haven't, Solaris?" Blaze replied with a smile, before looking at a calmed down Simon taking his seat and breathing out in relief. "It seems our man really didn't stand a chance."

Ember's eyes glanced from Simon to her again. "It doesn't change a thing."

"Ember… You've seen an anti-witch party go against us, and partly, those factions were responsible. Don't you think you at least owe him our help?"

"Blaze… He's going to use us again."

"It's better than running, Ember. We have our lives set somewhere and at least we can adapt to what we're being put in. It's been the same since '49. The Neuroi were no longer going to attack us, but what about how we live? Mom wanted us to do just that, and we have to do what it takes to protect the life we still know. You and Shirley need this too. If something threatens our world, you know you'd jump back to this."

"I'm not going to be a grunt. The war was different."

"It wasn't any different to whatever we'd be facing next, Ember. You never know. And you don't have to be a grunt. Be an underdog to them if you prefer it. Heehee…" Blaze's reassuring attitude was cheering Ember, for only a little.

Ember then let her big blade Xelarion morph back into her scarf before putting it around her neck while her armor faded from her body as she was appearing in her civilian clothes. Sighing at the advice of her sister, she faced Simon, looking at the two of them talking. She approached him and browsed a pocket from her pants and took out the same calling card that was once given to her. She then lowered it and put it on the metal bench, just beside the man. "I don't need it." Ember said, just before she started to walk.

"Did you consider, though?" Simon muttered the question but Ember heard it somehow, and it stopped the redhead.

"Maybe if there was a car the next morning, we'd appreciate it. It's better if we do it first thing." Ember glanced at Simon, seeming excited. "One wrong move, and your head's coming off clean."

Simon chuckled at it. "You're always the same, Ms. Vermilion. And I'm glad for that. Consider it done. But do you wake up early? You should."

Ember smirked. "Don't start." And she continued walking, with Blaze returning to her human form. As soon as they got out of earshot from Simon… "Obviously, the play is a safe one."

"I agree, Ember. He seems… very different from the kind of nature he showed a year ago."

"I know. There could be something wrong. Then again…" Ember stopped just before she stretched her arms and yawned. "…Things could always go wrong."

"Now you're just pushing it." Blaze said it while half-lidded.

 _ **Brianna… Construction yard… Year 2004… Late night… Weather: Cloudy…**_

 _The teenage girl kept screaming, and this time she was getting hurt._

" _NOT GIVING US A GOOD TIME, HUH?!_ " One man was shouting, while the girl was no longer screaming, but grunting out sounds of pain.

 _I knew what it meant… She was getting it from them._

Inside an unfinished building in the same construction yard, she climbed the ladders, and even the ramps leading to the higher floors until she finally got to the floor where the voices were coming from. And as she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being stabbed, she stopped running. Then she heard another sound the same as the first.

' _No… No…!_ ' Brianna thought before she started running. ' _This isn't happening… This isn't happening… This isn't happening…_ ' She thought over and over again while running before she stopped and was shocked in horror, seeing two men with one of them holding a knife, and in front of a dark-haired teenage girl's corpse lying still with blood on the ground she laid on. She was on her back. Her torso and chest were bleeding. And Brianna clearly saw this with her own eyes. ' _I'm too late… am I?_ ' And she closed them again before removing her jacket, leaving only her whole-body suit worn as she glared towards the two men. "And what I get is a dead girl."

One of the men smirked as he saw Brianna and took the knife as he held it tight. "Wanna have a good time?"

"After seeing a dead girl?" Brianna walked forward, before her eyes exhibited an indigo-color. "No, thank you… assholes."

"Your loss." The armed man with a knife walked before he ran and attempted to stab Brianna as he swung his knife forward, and was countered as she caught his hand before making a mid-section kick to his gut, before bringing her leg, then forcefully down to his arm as she let go of it, breaking the elbow joints and making him scream and let go of the knife. He stepped back, knowing he was incapable of using his own arm. "PIECE OF SHIT!"

Brianna stepped back, then ran forward, before glowing and changing age while shortening her height, to an age of an 11 year old. She then jumped before she slowed her world and kicked his chest repeatedly with a chain-gun rate. Her scream echoed in the building while the fast kicks came to quick to the target while he stepped back, not even thinking he was already losing consciousness. "YEAH?! THIS IS PERSONAL TO ME, BIG MEANIE!" She uttered the words before she spun and made one last kick to his temple before he finally brought down hard to his side. He was out cold.

And she landed on her feet, now seeing the other man startled thanks to what he saw. Brianna glowed and changed back to her young adult form (24 years old). "Wanna try?"

He growled and drew a handgun from his leather jacket. "Don't get any closer."

Brianna's indigo eyes remained as she glared at him. "Why did you kill her?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was boring."

"So instead of raping her, you kill her out of boredom. Mind if you explain yourself?"

"No fucking way. I'm not going back in the big house."

"A convict, huh?" Brianna then started to walk while tilting her head, and making a small crack from within before straightening it again. "That makes it easier… Bastard. You're gonna pay, this time, not a with life sentence." She then sprinted forward while seeing him fire rounds at her, she dodged left, then right, just before she punched his arm that held the handgun. Eventually she finally got behind him and with her arm, choked his own neck. He was forced to let go of his handgun to get his arms free and hold her restraining arm with his hand, only to his knee to be forced in kneeling along with the other. He was losing breath, and consciousness. While she was applying the chokehold she neared her mouth to his ear and whispered: "First thing to remember: Not all women are victims. They could be the killers." She twisted his head as the bones of his neck were broken, taking his life. She lets go before he drops dead on the ground. "Lesson number one," she muttered and walked towards the dead teen of a victim and kneeled beside her while her eyes returned to its normal brown color.

Bree knew if there's either an ordinary human or a human with magic, they're just the same since they live together. And now… one life was wasted thanks to man's worst sin: Temptation. ' _I learned to control mine, and I choose well on where to use it. But these two just…_ ' Brianna then looked at the man who was still unconscious, and the other who was dead. ' _I'm glad I killed one who's like that, even if it won't change anything. It just doesn't stop, does it?_ ' She sighs before turning her head back to the teen. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't fast enough, was I?"

" _ **Damn right you aren't.**_ " Brianna heard another young woman's voice and turned her head and body to her rear, now clearly seeing a human red-haired girl with an armor appearing with red hexagons and lines. Her eyes were first focused on Brianna, but turned to the dead girl. "So you killed her."

Brianna knew instead of answering, she needed to know who the redhead was. ' _Who's she? And why is she wearing… Wait… Neuroi, armor? Could she be a hybrid?! That's impossible…_ ' And on top of that, Bree felt more in danger since the redhead was holding a large sword with one hand. Bree slowly raised herself and her hand to try stopping the victim from approaching. "Easy there…" She had to say that, since she might be accused for killing the teen girl. "I just saw her, okay? Those two right there? If you see them, they're the ones responsible. I'm sorry… but I couldn't save her either. I tried, but…"

Ember looked at the other man on the ground, who's clearly lost his life. "Wait… the other one?"

"Dead." The other girl answered. "But his buddy is alive. He should be lucky. But more of a question is… What's a Neuroi hybrid doing here?"

The hybrid took this by surprise. "What? How'd you…?"

"I'm not from this world, you know. If you ask, I might have a different answer. So tell me… Where am I? I don't even know where this is. Based from what I know, this might be Liberion, or something."

"Really?" Ember raised an eyebrow. "You tell me. I got the same million dollar question."

"No… you're not from here?" Brianna then approached the redhead, now not sure of what's going on. "Okay… I get that I'm not from around here, but I find another from another world and…" Brianna stopped talking and gasped. "Wait… Can you dissolve the armor?"

"What for?"

"Just do it. Do you have something on your arm?" Brianna's question seemed right.

But Ember thought of it as suspicious. "Hold up… Why are you asking?"

"Huh?"

"You're asking what's on my arm. You know, do you?" The redhead's voice was clearly expressing suspicion.

"That's not…" Brianna stop answering as she slowed her world down and bent back, letting her head bend along with her knees and partly her back as her whole body in her will, evaded the big blade that the other hostile girl swung. After the blade passed, it was only then Brianna found out her opponent swung that blade while spinning, just before a free hand made a feast and it went straight to Brianna. She was hit and she the ground hard thanks to that. "Ow… UGH!" Her short collar was grabbed as she felt her head was pulled, then pushed before her head hits the ground hard. It was the redhead. ' _What is she doing?!_ '

"Who the hell are you and how do you know what's on my arm?! You know why I'm here… SO TALK!"

Bree felt pissed, but calmed down to answer. "Look… I don't know either!"

"We can do this all day."

"Yeah. We can." Brianna head-butted the redhead before her eyes became indigo again. Her hands showed indigo aura before she got up and punched her redhead opponent, bringing her down on her back and pulling a fist back, before driving it forward, punching the redhead once, then twice, then thrice. Suddenly, the redhead's two hands stopped another punch and Bree knew why: Her opponent let go of her blade. ' _What the…?_ '

"Okay, I get it." Ember said it, knowing that Brianna might be capable of a fight.

"Finally." Brianna said, gently pulling back her arm and fist to relax.

"PSYCH!" Ember suddenly kicked the other girl's face so hard that she's seen staggering and walking back. Ember took this chance to stand, then picked up Xelarion just before glaring at her opponent. "Tough luck. Looks like I don't trust you."

"Bitch…"

"And you got Energy Indigo. Why? Just answer me…" Ember then gripped Xelarion with two hands. "…and you won't be left in pieces."

"You can't kill me and I can't kill you either. Otherwise, we both won't know." Bree's words didn't change anything.

"I don't believe you." Ember said it while an eye glowed red from her. "Prepare yourself."

Brianna groaned at this and got on her fighting stance. "Oh, great…"

 _This… is an adventure that starts with a punch on my face. I don't know who she is… but I wanna know why I'm fighting her and why we're here… This was only the beginning._

 _But behind the scenes... a goddess was watching. Looks like we're just grunts to something, huh?_

A young woman seated in the lit room near a round table was watching at the screen a redhead girl and a maroon-haired girl in their fighting stances, measuring each other. The young godly woman smiled at this. "My, my… It looks like things got out of control for a little. Jillian?"

A blonde chest-length haired woman in her thirties approached the goddess from behind. She was wearing an office uniform that time, and her eyes were a natural blue. "Yes?" She spoke with a British accent.

"Jillian, once I tell you to go, break up the fight."

"You know… a fist filled with Energy Indigo and a sword from an alien world can almost get my hands chopped up."

"It's okay, Jillian." The goddess giggled after. "Can't you summon your own shadows to replace your arms?"

"It takes time unlike my mother who's faster, but yes."

"I trust you… Jillian. It's been three years. And I'm sorry if it's just now this moment has come."

"It's okay. My mother Seras didn't give up on everything, especially when she turned immortal like I am now." Jillian smirked before bringing out red eyes, and feeling her fangs within her mouth. "And neither will I. I guess I'll take your word for it then." She said it, later licking her own lips briefly showing her fangs from within.

Their plans are set. The two chosen by the goddess have a purpose…

* * *

 _ **StrikerStanding692 presents:**_

" _ **Cross-Worlders"**_

* * *

 _ **END…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is rather short. I'm tellin' you guys in advance. Anyway, you're free to ask questions, so PM me for them. Leave reviews if you got ideas on this or see what's up with the story. For now, enjoy reading. :)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Was it fate or just a calculation? _ **"**_

 _ **Ember –**_ _There's nothing else to describe my anger on things rather than getting my sword out, and kicking the hell out of the bitch who thinks she's on the right. No. She knows what the markings on my arm are. And if I to kill her just to know what it is, I'll do it myself without mercy. I'm stuck in an unknown world, and I'll probably won't get back to Char because of what happened. No… I won't accept it._

 _This girl is either my help, or just another bodybag…_

 _ **In a construction yard in Liberion… 2004… Nighttime…**_

Brianna slid back with her arms forward from the force of her adversary's dual swords. She stopped just in time, before she realized behind her was a two-storey fall as she was standing on the edge of the building. ' _Damn it, what is this girl even doing?!_ ' She asked in her thoughts before seeing the Neuroi hybrid girl swing both her dual swords, hitting nothing as Brianna recovered from rolling out of the angry hybrid's way. ' _Impressive. The two swords are part of the bigger one. She just wants to hit me. So be it._ '

Ember then got into proper offensive stance. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm a witch like you."

"You are, but you're not helping me!" Ember then charges while leaving a red trail as she raised both her swords and slashed downwards before a shield protects her opponent. "Bitch! Shields, huh?! What happened to not using them?!"

"I stopped using them ever since you let your anger rise."

"I'm only doing that because I'm stuck here. And you know why."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!"

"LIAR!" Ember charged with her dual swords ago before she saw her opponent ready an energy-punch. The swords hit the energized-fist, but it was a full recoil as she experienced her swords were deflected and her whole body was brought by it, thrown backwards. She eventually finds balance and gets back on stance, seeing her opponent with a surprise. ' _Damn it, why is the Energy Indigo working for her, but not me? I tried to see if it'll work, but why not now?_ '

"I'm not going to fight you." Brianna said, now in her defensive fighting stance.

"You won't? That makes it easy." Ember then zipped forward before she horizontally swung her dual swords as she predicted that her opponent will block with her shield. Once the shield protected her opponent, she suddenly zipped behind her opponent to hit from behind. Time slowed down, and Ember saw her opponent turn her head. The dual swords were about to touch her when a shield protected her, again. ' _This is crazy… She can shield herself even from behind at that speed?_ '

Brianna took this chance as she spun and kicked her opponent's gut strongly, throwing the hybrid off. She even saw the hybrid girl stop her slid with her dual swords and properly stood up. "Can't you give it up? There's no gain at what you're going to do!"

"No gain?! What do you know?! I lost my friends during a war! The only thing I'd gain from that is anger towards my enemies. And I find myself having the blood of one sometime later."

"But don't act like one. A Neuroi isn't the evil-incarnate. Since I have my own versions of it, they're two sides separated. And yes… They have good in them, just like you do now. There's nothing more you could ask for." But Brianna's words meant nothing to the hybrid, now grasping tighter on the hilts of her dual swords.

"Nothing I could ask for? Take me back to where I came from, and I can spare you. You're pitiful enough not having swords used."

"Or die? Wish I could help, but even I don't know what to do. So you won't hold back?"

"No." Ember sprinted with no doubt.

"Your loss." Brianna said this, now with intention to kill just to protect herself as she sprinted towards her enemy.

At a sudden time, an indigo-colored portal appeared from the ground as a sprinting 30 year-old long-lengthened haired blonde woman ran from it towards the space between the two fighting figures. ' _Time to end this,_ ' she thought just before she slid to stop in between the two with her arms spread and pointing at the two opponents before time slowed down.

Brianna didn't see the figure at such speed until it was too late. Her fist was already charged with Energy Indigo. ' _Damn it, I can't…_ '

Ember was surprised of the same thing. ' _Oh, shit!_ ' She thought, who can't stop her own swords at the sudden movement of the woman between her and the hostile girl.

As both the fist and the swords hit the woman, wave of energy shook the building as Brianna and Ember's strikes recoiled as both fell back to stop at what happened. The blonde woman screamed in pain for a short time before she got on one knee, now with both arms pulverized from the powerful strikes.

Jillian panted, aware of what happened to her. ' _So this is what it feels to lose arms, huh? Fascinating…_ ' And she chuckled, now looking at the girls she's in between of. "Look at you both… One of you having anger having been taken away from her home, and the other with questions as to where she is." She spoke with an accent that's different, and Ember and Brianna had an idea the woman was Britannian in nature.

Brianna realized however, that the woman was still on her knee after the statement. "No… How are you…?"

"You noticed." Jillian smiled at the curious Brianna.

" _ **Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!**_ " Ember shouted, demanding answers.

Jillian then turned her head to Ember, now showing her red vampire eyes to her. "What is God's name is wrong with you?" She got on her feet, before her Vampire Shadows came out from where she lost her arms. She then eased the shadows closer to Ember and extended it, before in the form of her arms and hands strangled the hybrid's neck.

" _ **NO!**_ " Brianna shouted and attempted to run, but was pushed back by the monster woman's shadows.

"Stay back! She won't be hurt unless she asks for it. You have no fault, but I have something planned for the other."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not going to delay. My name is Jillian Victoria. I'm here to give you the information you need. As for your supposed opponent, I'll have to teach her a lesson first." Jillian smirked before the extended arm with a strangled hybrid retracted, as her other arm made of shadows reformed into a human arm. At such speed, Jillian lets go of Ember before her fist hits the hybrid's face.

Ember goes down easily as she spun and lands hard on the cemented ground, dropping her dual swords. "Son of a…" And she grunted, as soon as she wanted to get up since she felt her face hurt, even letting her armor dissipate.

"She asked for it way before I arrived anyway. Hehe…" Jillian said this, while looking at a pathetic hybrid girl holding her face.

Brianna noticed on the hybrid's clothing that she must have come from a time during the 50's. ' _The apparel is quite… I recognize it._ '

Jillian groaned, looking at her arms formed by her Vampire Shadows. "Nuts… It'll take some time before my real meat is healed and takes over. But this will work out."

"We're really sorry." Brianna said this in apology, knowing what she had done.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it. And I know neither did your other friend here meant it," Jillian said, now looking at Ember. "As for you, you're quite the aggressive one. You could have simply asked."

"I just can't…" Ember didn't complete her sentence as she was interrupted by the woman.

"Don't try. How does it feel to live a new life and suddenly get sucked into another situation? I had the same situation before I turned into a vampire myself. Not that it matters for now." Jillian surprised both of them. They just heard she's a vampire.

"Ugh…" Ember groaned, just before she got to her senses and got to her feet. "You're a vampire?" She asked this while deploying Xelarion from her scarf and recovering her dual swords before attaching them back. She morphed Xelarion back to its scarf form afterwards. "So what do you do in your world then? Suck blood?"

"Naturally. I can make you relax and knock you out if you like." Jillian evilly smiled and licked her lips, showing her fangs in the process. "Or I could just kill you due to blood loss. Whatever the method, I still get my meal."

"Tch…"

"Don't try that again, if I were you, hybrid." She then looked at the other girl, and the hybrid. "Oh yes… I know both who you are, and why you're here. Those artifacts you once held contained a power that could let you travel to different worlds. But as you can see, it can also enhance your capabilities. I, on the contrary depend on a different power and energy. It's my personal Shadow energy made as a True Vampire back from where I am from. Yours comes only from one source: Goddess Rory. Yes… She planted those artifacts in your worlds to make sure the two of you are fated to wield it again. Countless others were tried but weren't needed in Rory's dealings. They were worthy. They just weren't given the chance to do any task to the agenda of Energy Indigo. Now… You're both summoned by the goddess herself to have that. And this time, it's needed. You won't be discarded by the goddess herself, since there is a dire situation that's preventing that.

"I'm going to let Goddess Rory continue with the details. Perhaps you two are interested, and just follow me for it. It's something you both need to see. Goddess Rory? Now." Jillian's words were met with a forming indigo-colored portal on the ground just near them. "We may as well leave. If you don't want the unconscious fellow over there to become my snack when he awakens, I suggest you both get in that portal."

Ember and Brianna looked at each other, and the hybrid redhead snorted. "Hmph." And she walked towards the portal.

Brianna was surprised of what Ember felt. "Does she still…?" She muttered but Ember heard it.

"Save it." Ember said it and felt a little suspicious of Brianna still. Thus, she entered the portal and faded from it with a spark.

"Ms. Fray, you're up next." Jillian said it as she looked at Brianna, glaring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you tell? The hybrid is pissed. She better have those explanations ready for that girl."

"Goddess Rory doesn't fail telling the details. Some truths can and can't be accepted. You have to believe it might be tested with that girl Ember. Now, are you going?" Jillian asked, now wondering if Brianna is really following. "Oh well. May as well go first. It's up to you if you want this or not. Otherwise, this'll close."

"Won't Rory be angry?"

"She doesn't force it out of those she chose unless it's necessary. What you believe on her is up to you. But it's you who will regret it if you don't see this." Jillian then proceeds to the portal and fades from a soft light within it.

Brianna has to make this decision. She got there for a reason, but is seeing a goddess going to be worth it? What if it's a trick, and the two of them are lured to be kept away from the world. ' _Well, whatever the reason, I still want to jump and get a chance for this. I've skulked at the sidelines for too long. Maybe doing this won't make a difference from where I live, but it'll be worth it if I help out. I like to always help out. Yeah… I gotta do this._ ' And with no other doubt, she started walking until she reached the portal on the ground, letting her vanish from the place before the portal closed behind her…

 _ **END**_


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
